


驯服一只恶劣的兔子

by kyrene0708



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 宁嘉；洛嘉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708
Summary: Q：如何驯服一只恶劣至极的兔子？A：不要想了。先喂饱再说
Kudos: 9





	驯服一只恶劣的兔子

1.

17度的秋末，37度的温水，氤氲的水汽蒸的人抬不起眼皮。我开着腿躺在焉栩嘉家的洗手池里，眯起眼睛懒懒望他忙碌的侧影，享受着他细长的手指拂过我的耳朵，捋顺我后背的软毛。

焉栩嘉忙活了半晌，毛衣袖子挽到肘间，胳膊上贴着创可贴，从粉色瓶子里按出一坨沐浴露在我身上抹开，我顺势抬起下巴以便他可以涂得更均匀，空气中飘满草莓甜甜圈的清香，他一个大男人为什么要用这种味道的沐浴露。

电话铃声响起，焉栩嘉满手都是水，只得用胳膊肘按下接通键。

清澈的人声顺着电波传来：“嘉哥到家了吧，捡的兔子现在怎么样了？”

焉栩嘉低头看了我一眼，讪讪回答:“不怎么样，我一回家就把它扔水里了，泡湿了才想起来兔子好像不能洗澡。”顿了顿，愧疚又急切地继续问道，“怎么办啊磊哥，它被我洗出毛病怎么办？会不会死啊？”

看他漂亮的脸上写满担忧，我抬起爪子碰了碰他的手，轻轻晃了晃脑袋。乖乖放心，你宁哥变人的时候八块腹肌结实得很，随便丢个石子都能砸晕西湖的鸭子。

电话里他磊哥问兔子有多大，焉栩嘉两根手指对着我比划一阵，答道:“就，也不大，比哈密瓜小一点点。”

“……哈密瓜也有几十斤的呢，你就说它比这霍麻辣怎么样吧。”

“我看看，呃，得比霍麻辣小一半吧。”

霍麻辣是道什么菜？听起来不错。

电话那头顿了顿，好像在思考，随即传来回音:“那不碍事，你待会把它毛吹干就行了。”

“真的不会死吗？”

“不会……你盼着点好可以吗？”

焉栩嘉点了点头，突然又想起什么，好奇地分开我的腿:“磊哥，兔子怎么分公母啊？”

我抬起眼皮瞪他，心道这下总算露出真面目了，果然不是什么好人。

“兔子啊，得等长大点才好分，你回头把它带过来我帮你看看。”

“行，嘶啊……”

焉栩嘉不知收敛反而越来越过分地凑上来看，被我强有力的后腿蹬了一下痛得倒吸凉气，新贴的创可贴旁边瞬间又多出一道血口子。

“你怎么了？”他磊哥关切地问。

“嗯……没、没事，兔子不乖。”焉栩嘉敷衍地答。

“你不会连只兔子都对付不了吧？”

问得好。我歪着头投过同样怀疑的目光，焉栩嘉躲在两米开外墙角处的，脸上的神色很是精彩。

“……不可能，你嘉哥连大灰熊都喂过，会怕只兔子吗？”

我无视他怨愤的表情心里骂着活该，从容的在水里翻了个身。

“哦对了，兔子千万不能扯耳朵，不听话的时候可以试试抓他后颈。”

听了他磊哥分享的绝招，焉栩嘉很受用地拎着我的后颈把我提起来，一时间悬空的无力感夹杂着不美好的记忆龙卷风似得袭来，人类真是没一个好东西，总是自负地以为能征服一切。

我在空气里上踢下踢，项圈上的铃铛随着挣扎发出刺耳的声响。若不是身上伤没好，我很想扯下项圈变回人把他摁在地上收拾一顿。

焉栩嘉并不知道我想揍他的打算，反而下战书一样坚定地说：“我会驯服你的。”

走着瞧。

接下来的几天我敞开了实施报复，占他的床睡，抢他的零食，却又怕他真的趁人之危把我丢出去，做坏事前都会偷偷看一眼他的脸色。

出人意料的是焉栩嘉脾气很好，每次都不会说什么，最多挠痒似得在我后颈上捏一捏，说“你给我乖一点。”

我很想看看他生气的时候是什么样子，于是挑了个好日子，不怕死地把便便拉在他心爱的滑板上。

只记得那天焉栩嘉提着一兜胡萝卜回来时脸比锅底还黑，我意识到祸闯大了，不得不向他低头，垂下耳朵望着他眨眼睛，拿出最乖巧可人的样子蹭他手背。人类面对漂亮且弱小的动物总是没有抵抗力，果然，焉栩嘉看向我的眼神软了几分，似妥协似无奈，叹口气抱起我坐在沙发上划开机。

我调整出舒服的姿势，缩他臂弯里视奸屏幕，看见焉栩嘉用拇指戳开一个叫萝卜庄园的APP，点击“铲屎官在线问答”一栏，行云流水输入一行字。

提问  
何洛洛公主：怎样教兔兔上厕所？

看见这诡异的ID我只想用胡萝卜敲烂他的头。被捡回来的第一天焉栩嘉给我取名何洛洛，乍一听像是某个换装游戏女主的名字。

我怀疑这个人在性别认知方面有严重缺陷，大男人用草莓甜甜圈味的沐浴露就算了，床上竟然还会摆着小熊。可怜我作为宇宙直男也要跟着遭殃，他分不清公母就要自由发挥，认定了我是个女孩，没有一天不在泥塑本少爷。

凭什么长得漂亮就一定是女的，你自己眼睛长这么大不也是个老爷们吗？

然而他并不会理解我此刻的愤怒，还在认真盯着手机看。帖子刚发出去两分钟立刻收到几条回复，焉栩嘉翻了翻屏幕捡了一句话念出来。

“给兔子闻一下自己的便便？”

………

人类不是一向自诩智慧吗？这是哪个白痴编出来的不根之论，也只有傻子才会信。可是万万没想到，傻子好巧不巧就在我身边。

一切都来的太突然，后颈被人大力提起来，焉栩嘉把我的脑袋按在滑板上，我蹬着后腿拼命反抗，亲切的味道让人差点眼前一黑。

救命啊。别搞我了。再也不敢了。

呕，宁哥要吐胡萝卜了。

霎时响起的门铃声宛如一道救命符，焉栩嘉手指一松容我挣脱出来。我瑟缩着躲进沙发底下，看见他签了件快递，从桌子上拿起剪刀，分开腿跪在地上仔细拆箱子。略长的刘海垂下盖住眼睛，由于使力而微微张开的嘴巴像极了点缀在奶油蛋糕上的樱桃，让人忍不住想过去咬一口。

我好奇他买的什么，趁他起身扔胶带纸的时候跳进快递箱，一刹那铺天盖地的粉红色撞入视线，差点没晃瞎本少爷的兔眼。

太可怕了。都是什么玩意。

焉栩嘉回来的时候正好看见后腿打滑慌忙要从箱子里逃出去，顺势把我抱在怀里，对着一堆宠物的小衣服挑挑捡捡，纠结症犯起来喃喃自语。

“洛洛喜欢水手服还是洛丽塔？”

我喜欢你个头。

“这件可以吗？”焉栩嘉捏起一件带蝴蝶结的粉裙子，见我瑟缩着全身上下写满了拒绝，竟然笑了，一副全世界我最懂的样子说：“女孩子说不要就是要。”

于是那天晚上我做噩梦了。

梦里是漆黑诡异的城堡顶端，一个浓妆艳抹的的女人坐在镜子前自言自语，低哑的声音像被鱼刺卡了喉咙：“魔镜魔镜，谁是这个世界上最美的女人？”

魔镜里传来瓮声瓮气的回应，“我亲爱的王后，是洛洛公主啊。”画面随即切成一间粉红色的牢房，我死命挣扎却也掰不开箍在腰间的甜甜圈枷锁，扯着嗓子绝望地喊：“妈！妈你看错了，我不是公主，我是个爷们！不信我脱裤子给你看啊！”

女人听到后竟然回头露出渗人的邪笑，手里突然变出一把匕首，一步步缓缓朝我走来。直到脆弱的下体被她猛的抓住，我喘着大气从梦中惊醒。

焉栩嘉的手臂箍在我身上，草莓甜甜圈的香气弥漫在空气中。我赶紧低头检查自己的命根是否安好，却看见他沉睡中不安分的手在我胯下作祟。

狗屁的甜甜圈，狗屁的老巫婆。

我兔肝子都要给他气炸了，亮出锋利的门牙，又快又狠地在他脖颈上咬出一块血印子。

——————————

焉栩嘉浓眉大眼长得招人待见，勉强算得上是个十八线开外的小明星，两年前签了家小公司，出道后拍了几个低成本的网剧，微博上寥寥几万僵尸粉，出门逛大街都不用戴口罩。

公司老板是个吹毛求疵的老妖婆，看见他一大早带着不正经的红印来上班，拉下脸指着他的脖子批评个没完。说作为一名艺人，要遵循最基本的道德操守，即使糊穿锅底也要保持偶像自觉，沾染上任何的污点都是对这个职业的亵渎。

叨叨叨讲了半天终于总结出一句话，扣工资。

焉栩嘉指了指窝在拍摄棚角落里啃萝卜的我，解释道：“老师别误会，这是我家兔子咬的。”

滚，勿cue你宁哥。

我翻起白眼背过身，毛茸茸的尾巴在粉色的裙摆下露出来，垂在两侧的耳朵上还被焉栩嘉用丝带缠了个蝴蝶结，看起来像是摆在女孩子床上的毛绒娃娃。

这一说可倒好，小助理姐妹团顺着他手指的方向看过来，眼里惊喜的快要溢出泡泡，哄的一下全围上来，击鼓传花似得把我抱来抱去，五颜六色的指甲在我背后一通乱摸。

我腹诽这群人真是没见识过兔子牙的厉害，当宁哥我吃软饭的么。

焉栩嘉作为兔子牙的荼毒者，显然意识到情况不对劲，张了张嘴还没来得及出声，下一秒刺耳的尖叫响彻整个影棚，小姑娘捂着胳膊用不可置信的眼神看着我，委屈地冲着后面喊。

“妈！小焉的兔子会咬人！呜呜呜疼死我了”

老妖婆听到喊声立刻飞奔过来，抓着她的胳膊上看下看，一个劲问着怎么样，出血没，用不用去打疫苗。

好像闯祸了，不小心咬了老妖婆亲生的小妖婆，母女俩沆瀣一气瞪过来，我耷拉着耳朵求救似得看向焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉把我抱起来低声下气给人道歉，老妖婆本就对他有意见，自然不会买账，训斥的狠话张口就来。

“不是我说你，你现在最大的毛病就是做事不带脑子，工作是件严肃的事情，棚里不能带乱七八糟的东西不知道吗？真把公司当自己家了？”

旁边补妆的小翟见情况不对，很有眼色的把自己的猫塞进太空箱里。我看他为了我挨骂心里不好受，却只能用舌头安慰似得舔了舔他的手臂。

“……才不是乱七八糟的东西。”

话一出口所有人的目光全都聚焦过来，大家纷纷低着头小声议论起来，毕竟焉栩嘉一直扮演着受气包的角色从没跟人发过脾气，反驳人的时候三白眼也瞪不出几分威慑力，像个跟大人赌气的小孩。

老妖婆显然也没想到他敢唱反调，脸色青一阵白一阵，指着人鼻子劈头盖脸地骂：“就你这种态度，别指望能成为特别红的人。今天带只兔子我不管你，明天你还想牵只老虎过来怎么办？”

可笑，老虎算什么，若不是被焉栩嘉死死掐着后颈，我不敢保证现在会扑上去咬掉她一根指头。

老妖婆坚持要带闺女打疫苗，走之前吩咐助理把我关进笼子里。领了活儿的小助理走过来要把我接过去，却被焉栩嘉微微侧身躲开，一双手尴尬的悬在半空，脸色不悦甩手走人。

焉栩嘉并不在意，低头温温柔柔地对我讲话：“不许再乱咬人了，”他用温热额头抵在我头顶的软毛蹭了蹭，又极小声的补充一句，“实在生气的话就咬我吧。”

我看着他漂亮的眼睛有些怔愣，他今天做的造型很好看，额头两边的刘海被烫成卷儿，搔在我敏感的鼻尖上，心尖也跟着痒痒，秋末穿堂风吹在身上也宛如春天一样暖。

我觉得自己好像有一点点爱上他了。这种感觉就像是藏在心里很久的一块冰突然被捂化了，变成一滩清澈多情的水滔滔汩汩。

他脖颈处粉底都盖不住的血印子扎眼得很，都是我干的，一定挺疼的吧。想及此，心脏也仿佛被莫名的愧疚扯得难受。我想对他说，不用假惺惺地对我好，也不用指望我会领你的情。

求求你，别再对我这么好了。

焉栩嘉把我轻轻放进笼子，又守着旁边站了一会儿，我为了表示冷漠故意用屁股对着他，尾巴翘得老高，等转过头再想偷偷看一眼的时候旁边却已经没人了。

宽敞的兔笼子里另一团庞然大物正脸贴在地上吃胡萝卜干，我斜着眼打量那副蠢样子，想必它就是一撮毛都能搞抽奖的62斤太子霍麻辣了。

我不愿把目光施舍给那只丑兔子，转过头欣赏我的小心尖。焉栩嘉盘腿坐在拍摄的蹦床上，被冷落地有些失望，静静看着别人忙前忙后的拍摄，乖的像个局外人。

太过分了。等你宁哥变回人以后一定罩着你，把你娶回家当媳妇，任谁也不敢再欺负你。

霍麻辣扫荡完一地胡萝卜干，扭着头跟我搭话，肥屁股上套着黄色的小裙子，一边给我分享西州蜜和香妃瓜吃起来有多甜，一边指着我的耳朵说姐姐你蝴蝶结好漂亮。

谁是你姐姐。

我照着他两腿之间来上一脚，痛得它后腿一蹬弹出去好远，泪眼汪汪盯着我。

你他妈清醒一点，大家都是公的。

“都靠边稍稍，太子要营业了。”两个女助理不知什么时候来到笼子前，从围观的人群中挤过来。霍麻辣被他们拖出来抱到摄影机前，女助理视线扫过一圈，最终锁定正在抠指头的焉栩嘉身上。

焉栩嘉今天穿的像个软柿子，人也确实好捏，乖乖坐着一动不敢动，低头看着霍麻辣跳到自己身上，咬在自己腿上，疼得眼泪花都快出来了也没把那小畜生掀下去，任由那么一大团在自己身上跳来跳去。

举着相机的助理一直提醒要他给点表情，我看着他强颜欢笑的样子浑身血液一股脑往上充，扒拉着笼子恨不得把脑袋挤出去，也许这就是人类常说的保护欲。

我一向知道他好欺负，但没想到居然能让一只兔子给欺负了。

就算兔子都能欺负他，那也只能是我徐一宁。

2.

焉栩嘉作为偶像身材却不太美好，胖是不胖，只不过全身上下没什么肌肉，脱了衣服像只软馒头。同公司的艺人走机场都爱穿着无袖背心露出优越的肱二头肌线条，展示旺盛的雄性荷尔蒙，他却只能穿件宽松的长袖卫衣混在其中。

老妖婆缠着这件事说了许多次，从拍摄现场回来后焉栩嘉受了刺激，决心跟老妖婆斗到底，请赵磊帮忙制定了计划，满腔热忱地开始健身。

我欣慰地看着他大包小包器械往家里掂，每天下了班大汗淋漓运动到半夜，高兴之余又心疼他长身体的时候却要每天跟着我吃胡萝卜，偷偷把被赵磊藏起来的薯片偷偷扒出来放在沙发上。

可他到底没我想的那么争气，跑步机买回来没到三天就撂挑子不干了，说这疼那疼全身都疼，对着赵磊定下的每日任务发愁，宁哥我只好想办法帮帮他。

于是那日，赵磊提着蛋糕过来的时候正好看见我迈着四条短腿在跑步机上拼命帮他凑步数，焉栩嘉却趴在床上吃零食追番嘿嘿嘿傻笑。

“所以，到底是谁在减肥？”

焉栩嘉撒了个娇糊弄过去，倒是他磊哥拎着我左看右看上看下看，说好牛逼一只兔子，问能不能跟他家霍麻辣换换，被我们心照不宣的凝视吓得乖乖闭嘴。

赵磊是来给焉栩嘉过生日的，小受气包过了今天就十八岁了。

焉栩嘉闭上双眼许愿，温柔的烛光照着脸蛋像颗圆圆的小桃子，赵磊拿出手机给他拍照，笑眯眯问。

“焉焉小朋友许的什么愿望啊？”

焉栩嘉睁开眼睛，目光炽热地看着赵磊，一字一句道：“我想和磊哥在一起。”

“哈哈好啊，等不忙了我就天天来陪你。”赵磊腾出手揉了揉他的头发，焉栩嘉红着脸低下眼睛，极小声地添了句“我喜欢你”。

四个字出口连空气都凝固了，房间里静的吓人，只有蜡烛微弱的火焰还在轻轻摇曳。我站在不远处，借着微弱的烛光也看得见焉栩嘉眼里的爱意。

“呃，先、先吹蜡烛……”

赵磊显然被吓了一跳，尴尬地收回手，打着哈哈想要转移话题，被突然凑近的焉栩嘉不由分说吻住，连反应的时间都没有。我站在冰凉的大理石窗台上，一颗心直直往下坠，冷的像刚从冰窟窿里捞出来。

结束缠绵时两人都不停喘着，我看见焉栩嘉圈住赵磊的脖子，手指轻轻描过他脸颊的轮廓，声如细丝，却又很郑重的问道。

“赵磊，你要我吗？”

暧昧的味道在空气中蒸腾，我心中倏然腾起一种被人背叛的愤怒，恍惚中好像听见赵磊说了句对不起，然后推开他走得很慌张。

焉栩嘉一向明媚的眸色瞬间变得比死灰更黯淡，不知道该哭还是该笑。纷乱的思绪像烟花一样在脑中炸得到处都是，过了一会儿又悉数化成一种强烈的欲望，十多年的人类社会文化熏陶在动物天生的占有欲面前显得不堪一击。

焉栩嘉转身进了卧室，我习惯性地跟上却被“嘭”的一声关在了门外，僵在原地看着禁闭的门，心火越烧越旺，爪子不受控制地攀上勒在脖颈上的项圈，铃铛啪嗒一声掉在地上，倏然释放的松快感顺着血脉蔓延至全身。

我要把我的东西夺回来。

——————————

黎明将至，被放置许久的蛋糕表皮一层渐渐干掉，我捻了只草莓放进嘴里，不适应人类敏感的味蕾而被酸到皱起眉头。

焉栩嘉卧室的闹钟响了三次，我坐在沙发上欣赏自己黑色西裤下的长腿，学着杂志超模的造型来回切换姿势，指尖轻扣在沙发一端雕刻着花纹的扶手上默默数着分秒，直到卧室的门打开。

焉栩嘉套着宽松的睡衣迷迷糊糊走出来，微红的眼眶一看就有偷偷哭过，看见沙发上坐着个陌生人显然很讶异，没打完的哈欠堪堪在嘴边僵住。

“嘉嘉，睡醒啦？”我向他眨眼睛。

卧室门嘭的一声被大力关上，片刻后又被重新拉开，焉栩嘉手里握了根扫帚棍，一副要跟人拼命的架势。

“不至于吧。”我哭笑不得，手里绞着根粉色丝带玩，焉栩嘉看见那根丝带立刻意识到什么，伸着头在房间里张望。

“你是谁？我兔子呢？”

“嘉嘉你怎么回事，昨天还抱着人家睡觉，这么快可就翻脸不认人了。”

焉栩嘉看我的眼神就像看神经病，半晌指着我问道：“你，何洛洛？”

“……嘉嘉你不觉得这个名字跟我现在的气质有点不搭吗？”

焉栩嘉扶着门框愣了好久，甚至偷偷掐了自己一把，才终于接受了这个现实，红着脸小声结巴：“要不、要不你先出去吧，这是我家，你、你……”

局促又为难的模样实在是太可爱，我对他勾手指，露出无害的微笑：“没事的，嘉嘉，你过来。”

焉栩嘉一定觉得我现在的长相和他脑子里的洛洛公主对不上等号，被我捂着嘴扒光衣服按在沙发上的时候更是这样。

我不想废话，将他摆好姿势直接往后面探，未经人事的小穴干得塞不进手指，我思考片刻认为他家里一定找不到什么乱七八糟的东西润滑，只好就地取材，挖了团蛋糕上奶油抹在生涩的穴口上，简单粗暴地扩张了几下就挺身进去。

焉栩嘉第一次被进入看起来极为痛苦，不自禁仰起头，下巴与脖颈交界处露出漂亮的弧线，恨不得把指甲嵌进我背后的皮肤里。我拍了拍他的屁股让他放松些，耳边全是他急促的喘息声。

“何洛洛，你……唔”

没说完的一句话被我用手指堵回去，残余的奶油混着晶莹的蜜液全进了他嘴里，我搅动着手指以便可以被他舔得更干净，焉栩嘉被我上面下面一起捅得干呕，双手握住我的胳膊还在无谓挣扎，睫毛上沾了泪珠，呜呜咽咽像只被欺负的小动物。

“赵磊买的蛋糕甜不甜？好不好吃？给我也尝尝可以吗？”

我玩得上瘾，回想起昨晚的景象，把剩下的奶油抹在他小腹和乳尖上，舌头在着奶白的皮肤上绕着圈打转，下身打桩似得在他体内进出。

“你不是喜欢这样吗，我以后天天这么干你好不好？”

“滚……啊”

我知道他现在说不出好听的话来，于是捞过那根丝带系在他嘴上，坏心眼地在脑后绑了个蝴蝶结，让一句话也说不出来，只能被我操的不断呻吟。

这场单方面强迫的性事不知持续了多久，我在紧致的肠壁按摩下掐着他的肩膀狠狠射进去，有种大仇得报的快意。

焉栩嘉在我身下不停喘息，样子像极了任人摆布的娃娃，瓷白的皮肤覆满斑驳的红痕，因为情动而蒙上一层粉色，透明的津液顺着嘴角往下淌，混着没咽下的奶油，浸湿丝带，蜿蜒到耳垂处那颗小痣上。

下身在这副淫靡的景象里又起了反应，我把头埋在他肩头喘了会儿气，待他全身放松下来后再次抬起头，弯起狗狗眼对他笑，像看见糖果而欢喜的小朋友。

“还要吗？”

他说不出话只是哭着摇头，我自然不会理，兀自扳着他的肩膀把人翻过来继续操干。

“女孩子说不要就是要，嘉嘉自己说的哦。”

——————————————————

事后焉栩嘉抱着腿坐在沙发上拧鼻涕，我只好在一旁摸摸递纸。一盒纸巾见了底，本少爷早就不耐烦了，一把将空盒子丢在地上。

“你能不能不哭了，大老爷们哭个没完算什么？还上不上班了？”

焉栩嘉用手背把眼泪擦干净，垂头盯着足尖一字一句坚定道：“我要报警。”

“去啊，去警察局，告诉他们你被一只兔子强奸了，特惨，不用公司安排就能上热搜。”

闹钟第四次催起，焉栩嘉瞪了我一眼起身去卧室拿外套和香水，对着镜子整理头发。我从镜子反射里看他为了遮住痕迹而拼命往上拉领子，扑哧一声笑出来，跑过去从后面抱住他，毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈窝里乱蹭。

“我要吃薯片，就上次你让赵磊带的那种。”

见他装聋不理人，我只好使劲掐了把他腰上的软肉，威胁道：“你不买给我的话，那我就只能吃别的了。”

焉栩嘉被我掐的闷哼一声差点没站稳，却很有出息地把眼泪忍回去，推开我往门外走去，关门前回头恶狠狠地说：“你给我等着。”

我倚着门框笑着朝他挥手：“好好好，我床上等着嘉嘉。”

——————————————————

独自一人在家待到晚上，肚子饿的咕咕叫。变成人之后不能再将就着吃胡萝卜，我去厨房转了一圈，焉栩嘉家里的冰箱常年都是空的，只有几个鸡蛋孤零零摆在里面。

我想自力更生煎个蛋吃，却由于电磁灶使用不当导致家里突然一片漆黑。空调也跟着停止运作，屋子里安静得让人害怕，好不容易蓄起的暖意一点点往下降，我只好贴在门口蹲着，盼望焉栩嘉能早点回来。

不知过了多久，等得快要睡着时耳边传来钥匙转动门锁的声音，熟悉的草莓甜甜圈味道夹带着外面的凉气一股脑的灌进来，焉栩嘉刚踏进门就被我抱了个满怀，僵在门口动弹不得，片刻抬手摸了摸我脑后的头发，轻声问道：“怎么不开灯啊？”

我抱着他委屈的快要哭出来：“我一个人在家肚子好饿，家里的灯坏了，电磁灶也打不开。”

“跳闸了吧。你先……放开我，我去看一眼电闸盒。”

他越说让我放开我就偏要抱得更紧，整个人恨不得挂在他身上，噘嘴嘟囔：“不要，我害怕，嘉嘉不能丢下我。”

焉栩嘉只好拖着我步步艰难地走到客厅，熟练的掀开盒子把电闸一个个推上去。房间里的灯瞬间亮起来，我眯起眼睛适应强烈的光线，看见焉栩嘉手里提着一只袋子，好奇的问他那是什么。

“你自己要的东西。”

焉栩嘉被我抱着吃了半天豆腐有些脸红，把袋子推给我转身去门口换鞋子。我打开瞧了眼，里装满了花花绿绿的薯片，看样子是把超市里各种味道都买齐了。

我不过是随口说说，没想到他竟然真当回事了，下了班还傻乎乎跑去买薯片。屋子里多了一分人气开始逐渐升温，我回头盯着焉栩嘉的背影，只觉得他浑身上下连头发丝都是可爱的，没等他脱下外套就迫不及待把他按倒在床上亲，顺着他脸颊的轮廓一路吻到脖子。

焉栩嘉难得没反抗，乖得让人有些不适应，只是一双眼睛有意无意瞟向门口，等我开始扒他衣服的时候才红着脸问了句：“你……你不饿了？”

“是有点。”

我撑着胳膊坐起来，在先吃薯片还是先吃馒头之间摇摆不定，最终下身的饥饿感败给了肚子里的饥饿感，我略带歉意地在他脸蛋上啵了一口，说道：“乖先去洗澡，哥哥先攒点力气再来干你。”

床下到一半被他拉住袖子，我看见焉栩嘉轻轻的，挑衅似的，用手碰了下我半抬头的性器。大脑瞬间宕机，我花了点时间才适应他的主动，反应过来时自己已经开始埋头扯他衣服。

去他妈的薯片。

“你就这么迫不及待想被干？”

我把他衬衫扣子开到胸前，双手在粉色的乳尖上揉捏，焉栩嘉忍着没出声，眼神依然有意无意往门口飘，像是在等待什么出现。

我发现了他今天有些不对劲，却也没工夫细想，像只饥饿的野狼，只想把身下的猎物一丝不剩得拆吃入腹。

门铃声在此时突然响起，我下意识扭过头看，脑后突如其来的一阵剧痛让我眼前一黑，焉栩嘉从我身下挣脱出来，鞋都没来得及穿就往门口跑去。

“嘉……嘉嘉……”

我被他不知道用什么东西砸了后脑，下意识起身想要追上去，眼前却黑一阵白一阵站不稳栽到地上。我扶住床沿，颤抖着抬手往脑后摸了摸，手心触及一片湿濡。

门口传来两个陌生的声音，都带着些轻微的南方口音。

一个道：“哥你先把衣服穿好行不喽？”

另一个道：“大半夜把我们喊过来，你说的那个变态在哪呢？”

我把手掌摊开在眼前，借着灯光看到一片触目惊心的血红，头痛得快要炸裂，创伤应激障碍将那些一直努力忘掉的画面全部返送回脑海里，过电影一样在眼前闪过，被主人抛弃，被顽劣的男孩虐待，被下一个主人捡到再被无情的丢掉，再到被焉栩嘉捡回来。

人类总是擅于欺骗，我不明白为什么连他也要伤害我，深吸一口气努力维持清醒，在脚步声靠近的最后一刻抖着手系上项圈。

三个人在卧室门前停住，留着蘑菇头的男孩指着我满脸无语：“嘉哥，你怕不是在逗我们玩？”

我变回兔子缩成一团窝在地板上，歪着脑袋抬头，模样乖巧得让人舍不得欺负。焉栩嘉白着脸语无伦次解释道：“不是的，他真的能变成人，没骗你们，明明刚才还……”

“你是不是没睡好？”另一个男孩深以为然，特意抬手探了探他的额头，“不该啊，没发烧。”

焉栩嘉急于求证自己说的话，三两步走上前把我拎起来歇斯底里地喊：“何洛洛你有种现在给我变回来，躲着不算本事！”

旁边人看不惯他的粗暴，赶忙上前阻止：“你抽什么风？温柔一点，你看看它被你吓得都发抖了。”

两人这一行自然是无功而返，临走前还抱怨了几句。焉栩嘉把他们送出去，回头对上我的视线，僵在门口怔怔地发呆，看我的眼神像在看一只怪物。

我捂着还有些痛的头，靠在卧室门上与他对视，双目弯起，却笑不及眼底。

“嘉嘉，骗我好玩吗？”

3.

焉栩嘉沉默地盯着我手里的项圈，下一刻就被我抓着头发丢到床上。为了羞辱我故意让他跪在床上从后面操，他一双手被我绑在床角，破碎的呻吟和啜泣声全闷在枕头里，隐忍又痛苦，仿佛最烈的媚药刺激着神经，下面跟着涨大了一圈，全身的每一个细胞也因此更加兴奋起来，不受控制地用更快速度顶弄那块敏感的软肉。

“你轻点……何洛洛……太疼了”

“疼么？刚才砸我脑袋的时候可没见你少用一分力气。”

“对不起……”

我脑子里设想了一百句他接下来要骂我的话，却没想到他会突然道歉，连带着身下动作也跟着一滞。焉栩嘉终于有机会缓口气，侧过头张着嘴不停地喘，满身的痕迹像件被玩坏了的艺术品，带着一种病态的美，让人忍不住停下来仔细欣赏。

我俯身贴上他蒙着层细汗的后背，抬手摩挲他垂在眼前的发丝，用最温软甜腻的声音凑上他耳边轻声说：“嘉嘉，你看你现在这个姿势像不像只淫荡的小香猪？被我压着操，嗯？”说罢还在他白软的臀瓣上掐了一把，湿软的内壁倏然一缩，把性器包裹得更紧，我如愿看见他圆圆的脸一点点红透，颤抖着流下眼泪。

“你……你要是再这样……这样乱讲，我就真的再也不要你了”

“那你试试看啊。”

性器狠狠碾过小穴深处的敏感点，焉栩嘉痛哼一声塌下腰，又被我扶着继续下一轮冲刺。

小香猪真不经干，还没结束竟然一动不动昏过去了，让人好没兴致。我晃到客厅找吃的，再回来时看见他还是蜷成一团躺着，睫毛上挂未干的泪渍，像朵被风霜摧残过的白玫瑰。

下次还是轻一点吧。

我拿纸巾仔细帮他擦了身，又忍不住在那片化不开的眉心结上落下一吻。

————————————————

再度醒来的时候，一切仿佛绕了一圈回到最初的原点。我站在笼子里往外看，动一动就能听到项圈上的铃铛响。焉栩嘉真是说到做到，还算心软的把我丢到一家宠物店门前，而不是垃圾堆旁边。

不，心软的是我才对，昨天该直接把他弄死的。

本就不大的脑袋里回荡着两个不同的声音打来打去。一个说都怪你自己把人欺负狠了，活该自食恶果。另一个反驳说人类自私恶毒没一个是好东西，脑袋上让人差点砸穿的大窟窿还没长好就急着原谅人家真是够贱的。

一群人围在笼子旁，却没一个敢把我抱出来。伸进来的每一根手指都被我发了狂似得咬出血。他们是谁，凭什么碰我。

宠物店的人估计没见过这么脾气这么暴躁的兔子，驯不住只好把我连着笼子一起放回门口，被路过的人看见了，也开始指指点点。

“小兔子真可怜，一看又是被主人给扔了。”

“这种人就没爹没妈不配养动物。”

这些人懂个屁，我的主人天下第一爱我。只要我数三声他就会出现，把我接回家抱在怀里，不信就瞧好。

三，二，一。

还没出现，一定是我数的太快了。

三 ，二 ，一 。

臭馒头，我最后再数三声，你不出现的话我就天天拿屁股对着你，永远不让你抱我。

三，二，一……

算了，再数三声吧，焉栩嘉是只小懒猪，一定还在赖床。

三，二，一……

最后三声哦。

三 ，二 ，一……

………

正午的日头一点点消沉，黄昏时乌云漫布天际，我靠在笼子里抬头看，豆大的雨点一滴滴落在我的脸上，打湿雪白的软毛。

冷，彻骨的冷。看来他是真的不要我了。

被抛弃的绝望感潮水般涌上来，意识里的两个声音又开始打架。一个说焉栩嘉是对我最好的人，我不该一次次让他失望。另一个却说不是根本我的错，人类从前伤害我抛弃我，逼着我磨出尖牙学会反抗，却从没人教过我怎样去爱。焉栩嘉也和他们一样，一样的该死。

我恨不得杀了他。

过了很久很久，天色全黑透了，被我在心里千刀万剐的人终于出现在小巷尽头，撑着黑色的伞向我走来。我乖乖的等他把我抱在臂弯里，兔子眼直直地盯着他手背上细白的皮肤，咬下去的时候用尽全身力气，恨不得把牙齿整个嵌进去。

焉栩嘉痛得胳膊打颤，被我咬出血了也还是没放开手。

街道上寥寥行人，公交站等末班车的小女孩用手臂挡在头顶遮雨，焉栩嘉手里的伞递给她，脱下长长的外衣裹在我身上，淋着雨继续往家走。

我在他怀里眼皮打架沉沉睡去，他身上的味道和怀里的温度成了整个世界。又不知过了多久，直到暖光的灯光柔柔地打在身上，我睁开眼睛看到熟悉的墙纸和陈设。

终于回家了。

焉栩嘉全身被雨淋湿透了，把我放在玄关的软垫上，一个人去浴室放热水。看着他一步步离开，我再也忍不住，扯下束缚在脖颈上的项圈隔着窗户狠狠丢了出去，一瞬间畅然的快意仿佛是在亲手杀死那只叫何洛洛的蠢兔子。

项圈丢出去的一瞬间，焉栩嘉刚好站在门口愣愣看着我，想必很明白我刚才干了什么，更清楚接下来要发生什么，颤抖着嘴角叫了声何洛洛，那个我再也不想听见的名字。

“我不叫何洛洛。”

我出声打断，把他用力推到门上吻，他身上好凉，抱在怀里像一块刚从河里凿出来的冰，冻得我也不自禁跟着发抖，下意识收紧手臂把他抱得更紧，仿佛越用力越能汲取温暖。

太冷了，怎么可以这么冷。

我看着不远处泛着水汽的浴室，牵狗一样拽着他的领带往那里走，粗暴的张力带得他差点踉跄着栽到地上，焉栩嘉求饶似得轻轻握住我的手，下一秒就被我不留情面地按倒进浴缸里。

蒸腾着白汽的热水很快顺着瓷壁漫出来，哗啦啦的声响宛如小型瀑布。焉栩嘉呛了口水，扶着边沿咳嗽，湿透的衬衫贴在身上，勾勒出胸前的轮廓。

我不由分说扣住他的后脑，不等他喘完气就跨坐在他腰间，在两瓣软软的唇上发了狠地撕咬，房间里除了水声和喘息安静的有些诡异。

焉栩嘉再没说过一句话，直到被我扒下他裤子掰开一双长腿，认命似得偏过头闭上眼睛，嘴角还挂着丝血，看起来脆弱得让人心疼。

“少来给我装可怜，这都是你欠我的。你和那些人一模一样，虚伪又自私，被我干死也活该，”我发泄似得讲了一大通，好像把一切都说的理所当然就能原谅自己，加重声音反复强调，“你欠我的！”

他没睁眼，也没什么多余的表情，只淡淡说了一句：“随你便吧。”

我挺身狠狠进入他体内，只顾着自己爽，粗暴地在里面横冲直撞。

焉栩嘉痛得仰起下巴，承受不住这么快节奏的抽送，张着嘴汲取空气的样子像搁浅的鱼，指节在浴缸瓷壁上抠的泛白。我看着他渐渐变红的眼尾淌下泪珠，心里却意外的没有一点点报复的快感，反倒更委屈，拽住他湿透的领子咬牙道：“不准哭，我都还没哭，你凭什么哭？”说完才发现自己的声音也颤抖着染了哭腔，闭了闭眼睛竭力强迫自己冷静下来。

“你看着我。”

我凑近掐住他下巴强迫他与我对视，焉栩嘉终于睁开眼睛，神情却和昨天说不要我的时候一模一样。心里那道好不容易筑成的堡垒刹那间崩塌成碎片，我怕极了他再说出同样的话，慌忙凑上去封住他的唇，吻去他挂在脸上咸涩的眼泪，像犯错的小孩一样不停道歉。

“对不起，嘉嘉，我错了好不好，求求你别再丢下我……”

焉栩嘉似乎被我突如其来的吻弄得有些受宠若惊，睁着眼睛机械的回应。

一吻结束，我看着他没来得及缩回去的舌尖，娇痴的样子比任何时候都要可爱，让人想上去捏一把他的脸。

“还要吗？”我轻声问他。

焉栩嘉小幅度点了点头，红着脸在我肩膀上推了把：“你……你下面动一动”

浴缸里的温水顺着交合处流进小穴里，我抵着他肩膀有节奏地抽送，连空气都是湿润温柔的。焉栩嘉喘息中带了几分难耐的呻吟，我拿开他挡在眼前的手臂，吻着他颤动的睫毛问：“你这样把眼睛挡住了，知道我是谁吗？”

“何洛洛……”

我着迷于他情动时略微低沉的声音，再接再厉问道：“谁是何洛洛？”

“何洛洛是我的小兔子……”

心尖上最柔软的地方塌下去一块，酸意顺着鼻子蔓延至眼眶，焉栩嘉却仿佛被打开了话匣子，像是做了美梦，嘴角轻轻牵起一丝弧度。

“他什么都做不好，

连一根整胡萝卜都吃不完。

我不该把它一个人丢在外面。

你、你别哭了……”

浴缸的水渐渐冷下去，我想要带他去床上做，拖着屁股把他整个抱起来，却被意想不到的重量压的差点没站稳。

看来明天得跟他一起健身了。

挂在我身上的小猪似乎也感受到我的艰难，拍了拍我的后背：“沉吧，你行不行？放我下来我自己走……”

男人怎么能被说不行。

我深吸口气往前走，嘴上不认输地跟他吹牛：“一点也不沉，你宁哥可是田径队的扛把子，抱只小肥猪完全没问题。”

————————

城市的灯火喧嚣在明净的夜色中，焉栩嘉在我怀里累到瘫软，我帮他定好了明天的闹钟，顺手把工作群里各种连珠炮似得批评和指责的消息标为已读。

“小猪晚安。”我亲了亲他的额头，牵住他的手闭上眼睛，期待着今夜草莓甜甜圈味的美梦。

或许这个世界不需要太美好，只要我爱你你爱我就够了。

【完】


End file.
